


ART: Reassurance

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Lord of the Rings Art [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pippin needs is a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merry and Pippin belongs to Tolkien Estate and New Line Cinema.
> 
> This was mostly done in Prismacolor markers with some added effects in GIMP. I hope you enjoy! :-)


End file.
